Bring me to life
by Light of Moon
Summary: "—Tienes la oportunidad de traer a la vida a uno y darle muerte al otro. ¿Qué eliges?... Se preguntaba porqué tenía que ser tan cruel, y por qué la vida la había puesto en un predicamento así sin darle la oportunidad de huir. —Se te acaba el tiempo, Dearheart. —Apremiaba la voz de Albert Wesker, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia ella..." ONE SHOT PARA RETO CON GEISHAPAX.


**BRING ME TO LIFE**

 _Por Light of Moon 12._

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bien, queridos lectores, les traigo ahora algo un poco diferente. Esta mañana mientras hablaba con mi hermana y amiga escritora **GeishaPax** se nos ocurrió retarnos a duelo, una especie de batalla de fics donde ella me pedía un fic con ciertas características y yo hacía lo mismo para con ella, creado un one shot que sería entregado hoy mismo y que ustedes lectores decidirían que fic ha ganado.

El relato que **GeishaPax** me pidió consistía tener un trío amoroso formado por **StevexClairexPiers** y que claro le agregara muchas cucharadas de maldad. Agregué un poco de música de **Evanescence** y ahora aquí el resultado.

Espero llenar las expectativas de todos ustedes y sobretodo la tuya hermana.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL** : A **Polatrixu** por siempre tener tiempo de checar y revisar mis historias y a **GeishaPax** por aceptar este pequeño juego. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SOLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA. ESTE RELATO ES SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

Wake me up,

wake me up inside

I can't wake up,

wake me up inside,

save me.

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Wake me up,

bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

before I come undone

save me.

Save me from the nothing I've become,

now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me,

breathe into me and make me real.

Bring me to life.

— _Bring me to life, Evanescence ft. Linkin Park._

* * *

BRING ME TO LIFE

.

.

.

—Tienes la oportunidad de traer a la vida a uno y darle muerte al otro. ¿Qué eliges?

Se preguntaba porqué tenía que ser tan cruel, y por qué la vida la había puesto en un predicamento así sin darle la oportunidad de huir.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Dearheart. —Apremiaba la voz de Albert Wesker, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia ella.

Todo esto se pudo haber evitado. De no ser tan idiota, tan ingenua, de no haberse dejado llevar por ese instinto salvador y mártir tan característico de los Redfield. Si tan sólo hubiera llamado a su hermano, a Jill o a Leon, las cosas no se hubieran salido tanto de control. El tiempo era oro, y debía de elegir ya. Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, cuando recibió esa maldita carta…

* * *

Era muy temprano todavía, apenas habían llegado un par de trabajadores de limpieza y los administrativos aún no aparecían por allí. No solía ser una persona puntual, pero desde que su vida se tornó tan aburrida, llegaba temprano al trabajo al punto de ser la primera en llegar y la última en irse. En algún momento la monotonía la rebasó y su vida consistía en funciones primarias como comer, dormir… Y trabajar.

Accesó en automático a su oficina, sin prestar atención a sus movimientos ya memorizados por su cuerpo y colocó el abrigo en el perchero y el bolso en un cajón, cuando de repente miró en su escritorio un sobre cerrado.

Era de tamaño legal, amarillo y estaba sellado, nada fuera de lo común, pero se preguntaba quién demonios lo habría colocado en su escritorio, cuando la noche anterior ella fue la última en salir y no recordaba haber visto nada nuevo en el pupitre. Decidiendo averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando lo tomó entre sus manos y optó por abrirlo, era la única manera de enterarse del remitente y obviamente el contenido. Notó una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes que parecía ser una carta redactada con caligrafía fina y elegante. Leyó con premura el mensaje escrito y cuando terminó de leerlo el documento cayó involuntariamente de sus manos. Por primera vez, había brillo en sus ojos azules, pero esa chispa de vida no era de felicidad… Era de miedo.

Se apresuró a seguir revisando el contenido del sobre amarillo y encontró allí unas fotografías que revelaban un laboratorio y dos cámaras de criogenia en donde permanecían dos hombres cautivos, ambos jóvenes, ambos conocidos y ambos queridos en su vida.

No tenía tiempo de razonar, sólo debía actuar.

De regresó volvió a llevarse el bolso y el abrigo y conduciría hasta las afueras del estado en la frontera de California con Oregon, allí recibiría instrucciones.

* * *

Llegó en punto del ocaso al lugar indicado, con el tanque semivacío y una ansiedad que poco le permitía controlar sus movimientos. Al bajar del auto, una escolta ya la esperaba.

—¿Señorita Redfield? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí.

—Acompáñenos.

Una Hummer todo terreno la esperaba unos metros más adelante y subió a ella sin decir una sola palabra. Condujeron unos cuantos minutos más a una zona restringida, cercada con alambre de púas que daba la impresión de ser una especie de instalación militar. Se detuvieron en la entrada donde un par de vigilantes ya los esperaban e hicieron preguntas a los escoltas en un idioma desconocido, ruso tal vez, pero lo desconocía. Los dejaron pasar sin problemas y estacionaron la camioneta cerca de un inmueble que tenía apariencia de ser una fortaleza. Al bajar ingresó por una puerta metálica para después entrar a un elevador, donde le indicaron que al descender en tres pisos más, alguien aguardaba por ella. Posteriormente la dejaron completamente sola.

Suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse, tenía el miedo suficiente para escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón e inhaló profundamente para calmarse. Al llegar, se sintió desfallecer.

Vistiendo su típico atuendo de cuero en color negro, las gafas oscuras, y las pupilas bermellón destellando a través de los cristales, allí estaba la mismísima aparición infernal que ni en sus pesadillas más locas creyó volver a ver.

—Wesker…

—Claire Redfield, un gusto volver a verla. —Saludó amablemente extendiendo los brazos.

—Estás vivo. —Sentenció aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—No puedes matar a un dios, cariño. —Anunció esbozando una sonrisa y añadió; —Veo que estás interesada en mi oferta.

—No… No sé po-porqué estarías interesado en ayudarme. —Tartamudeó con la voz más firme que pudo intentando sonar convincente.

—Necesito información que tu puedes facilitarme y no pediría nada sin ofrecer algo a cambio, y al parecer mi "trueque" te resulta interesante.

—¿Qué información? —Preguntó deseando ocultar su miedo.

Giró su cuello y dio varios pasos hasta quedar totalmente frente a ella, y con su voz barítona, determinó;

—Quiero todo lo relativo a Alex Wesker, el virus, sus cómplices, y sus propósitos…

Palideció. Sabía lo peligroso que había sido el encuentro con la "hermana" de apellido del varón que tenía enfrente y proporcionarle ese plan casi perfecto a él, no tendría margen de error. Albert era infinitamente más listo que Alex y sabía que él podría mejorar las deficiencias del proyecto de la rubia.

—Te has quedado muda, Dearheart. ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero verlos. —Pronunció por primera vez con fuerza, decidida a ver con sus propios ojos que no era una treta lo que le proponía el ex CEO de Umbrella.

—Creí que nunca lo pedirías. Acompáñame por favor. —Pidió coordialmente y de manera caballerosa le indicó el camino.

Se adentraron en la zona, era un laboratorio subterráneo que parecía tener los avances tecnológicos más modernos de la época y llegó a dudar que fuesen conocidos por la ciencia de la actualidad. Se detuvieron frente a una cámara gigante controlada por un ordenador donde el virólogo tecleó un par de códigos y claves. Enseguida ante sus ojos posaban dos cápsulas, donde yacían dos hombres vestidos únicamente con pantaloncillos cortos, dejando al descubierto el torso y las piernas, quedando a la vista todo su cuerpo. Permanecían con los ojos cerrados, en reposo, como si fuesen pequeños seres, descansando en el vientre materno.

El primero era joven, muy joven. Delgado, piel pálida, y cabello pelirrojo. Tenía las venas amoratadas pero salvo eso, su aspecto parecía saludable. El segundo era un poco mayor pero debía de tener menos de treinta años, era un poco menos pálido que su compañero, más musculoso y de cabello castaño, aunque lo más sobresaliente era una enorme cicatriz que comenzaba desde su ojos derecho, bajaba por la mandíbula, el hombro, un brazo y terminaba en el dorso de la mano.

—Lo prometido es deuda, Redfield. Con usted, Steve Burnside y Piers Nivans. Dos hombres que han perecido para el mundo, pero que podrán regresar a él, si usted así lo decide.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que ante ella estaban los dos hombres —además de su hermano,—más importantes de su vida; Steve Burnside, su amor de juventud y Piers Nivans, su prometido fallecido en 2013.

—Sólo te devolveré a uno, y al otro lo dejaré morir. Tú eliges.

Esta mañana, su vida transcurría común y aburrida como todos los días, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de traer a alguno de esos dos varones de regreso a la vida, pero a un precio muy alto, un precio que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Tal vez si hubiese pedido ayuda, de no haber obedecido a sus impulsos, o simplemente de haber ignorado ese maldito sobre, quizás, quizás no estaría en medio de esto. Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, era un arma de doble filo que podría lastimarla y no solo a ella, a muchos otros. Una decisión que de ser la incorrecta, podría arrastrar un sin número de víctimas con ella.

—¿Y bien querida? —Preguntó el villano con su característica educación.

—Ya he decidido…

* * *

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó Barry Burton a la doctora Chambers.

—Tuve que sedarlo, el virus que incubó en su cuerpo logró adaptarse a su sistema inmunológico y de no obligarlo a dormir no podríamos controlar su fuerza. —Dictaminó Rebecca, colocando la intravenosa en el brazo del pelirrojo.

—Que desastre… —Se lamentó el militar veterano mirando condescendiente al muchacho.

—Sólo quería ayudar pero, no es seguro que salga a la calle ahora, no cuando aún no conocemos sus alcances.

—Pobre chico, debe ser terrible despertar y enterarse de una noticia así. —Continuó Burton, hablando a su ex compañera de S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —Preguntó la mujer que llevaba la bata de laboratorio.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y contestó;

—La D.S.O. ya se puso en marcha con Leon Kennedy a la cabeza, la B.S.A.A. está al tanto y… —vaciló por unos momentos como si dudara de sus palabras y agregó; —Chris está al mando de la operación.

—¿Lo acompañarás? —Se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña dama con timidez.

—No. Me pidió que me quedara contigo a vigilar a Steve por si acaso reaccionaba y no podías contenerlo.

Chambers bajó el rostro, casi con desesperanza. Por primera vez no sabía qué sucedería.

* * *

—Su posición está a ciento treinta kilómetros del Gran Cañón, en Colorado, por tanto, será complicado maniobrar en ese terreno. Así que les pido toda su concentración ya que el mínimo error, nos puede costar muy caro. Nuestro objetivo es Albert Wesker no lo pierdan de vista, es al único al que deben atacar. La D.S.O. nos apoyará con el operativo terrestre, el ataque aéreo es nuestro. Sólo los indicados bajaremos a firme. ¿Está claro?

—Sí señor. —Respondió el pelotón al unísono, formado por caras nuevas y algunas ya conocidas.

—Copiado. —Finalizó el Capitán Redfield al cerciorarse que sus órdenes serían obedecidas.

A pesar de su expresión fría se notaba la tensión en sus palabras. Esta era una misión importante, quizás la más importante de toda su vida. Mientras Josh Stone sobrevolaba la aeronave, Chris se acomodó en uno de los asientos laterales, al lado de un viejo camarada.

—Daría mi vida entera por evitar que esto hubiese sucedido. —Murmuró el militar a su capitán.

—No es tu culpa. —Afirmó Redfield al más joven.

—Sí lo es.

—No es momento de buscar culpables, Piers. Debemos ocuparnos en atrapar a Wesker y… Encontrarla.

Nivans asintió tratando de concentrarse, preparando su arma para no fallar. De su cuenta corría el traerla de regreso a casa y a salvo.

* * *

—¿Estamos cerca? —Preguntó Helena Harper sin bajar la guardia.

—Más de lo que pensamos. —Respondió Kennedy deslizándose entre las sombras.

—La B.S.A.A. ya viene en camino. —Comentó Harper revisando la PDA.

El rubio la ignoró campalmente y siguió caminando hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina rocosa, donde divisó un silueta que muy probablemente pertenecía a la persona que buscaban.

Se acercó muy lentamente no iba a atacar pero tampoco pensaba quedarse en papel pasivo.

—No te muevas. —Advirtió a la persona que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Nadie le respondió. La capa oscura que ondeaba al viento siguió apacible, como si nada le importunase.

—Claire…

Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer se giró y Leon la miró expectante. Vestía el mismo traje de cuero oscuro que Albert Wesker pero en versión femenina. Se veía pálida, ligeramente más delgada y su cabellera roja brillaba intensa como si fuese un río de sangre que caía en toda su espalda. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a los agentes de la D.S.O. y sus pupílas azules cambiaron a unas de color rojo, como si fueran un par de llamas, vistazo del infierno.

Se colocó en posición felina y con un salto de ataque, se decidió a luchar, en una batalla donde no habría medias tintas, donde el resultado sólo sería matar o morir.


End file.
